english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
One Punch Man (2016)
One Punch Man (ワンパンマン) is a Japanese anime adaptation of a manga/web comic series One Punch Man. The series was produced by Madhouse and directed by Shingo Netsuke, written by Tomohiro Suzuki and features character designs by Chikashi Kubota. The series originally aired in Japan between October 5, 2015 and July 2, 2019, consisting of 24 episodes. The series premiered in North America on Toonami on July 16, 2016. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Max Mittelman - Saitama 'Secondary Cast' *Zach Aguilar - Genos 'Minor Cast' *Abby Trott - Boy (ep9), Boy (ep10), Child (ep12), Surfer Girl (ep8) *Alan Lee - Suiryu (Announced) *Andrew Russell - Villain (ep13) *Arnie Pantoja - Citizen (ep9), Gunner (ep11), Jet Niceguy (ep8), Watchdog Man (ep10) *Barbara Goodson - Boy (ep8), Shibabawa (ep9) *Ben Diskin - Ground Dragon (ep2), Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *Ben Lepley - Amai Mask, Villain (ep13) *Ben Pronsky - Citizen (ep7), Hero Association Staff (ep5), Lightning Max *Bill Millsap - Gyoro-Gyoro (Announced) *Bill Rogers - Allback-man (ep8), Citizen (ep9), Crew, Groribas (ep10), Shitanobiru (ep13) *Brian Anderson - Attendant (ep9) *Brian Beacock - Geryuganshoop (ep11) *Bryce Papenbrook - Marugori (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *Chris Cason - Butler (ep4), Citizen (ep7), Crew, Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Hero Association Staff, Kafetch (ep2), Sea Creatures (ep8), Subterranean (ep1) *Chris Hackney - Stinger *Chris Jai Alex - Boros *Chris Smith - Crew (ep12), Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Pilot (ep10), Reporter (ep8), Specialist (ep11) *Chris Tergliafera - G4 (ep13), Tank-top Tiger *Christian La Monte - Male Citizen (ep13) *Christopher R. Sabat - Vaccine Man (ep1) *Cristina Vee - Mosquito Girl (ep1) *David W. Collins - Male Citizen (ep13), Spring Mustachio (ep6) *Doug Erholtz - Battery Man (ep6), Citizen (ep7), Hero Association Staff (ep5) *Doug Stone - Doctor Kuseno, Newscaster (ep2), Subterranean (ep1) *Erik Kimerer - Speed "o" Sound Sonic *Edward Bosco - Citizen (ep7), Hammerhead, Hero Association Staff (ep5) *George C. Cole - Subterranean (ep1), The Beast King (ep2) *Greg Chun - Garou (ep13) *Imari Williams - Wild Monkey (ep13) *Jason Marnocha - Orochi (Announced) *Jeannie Tirado - Female Citizen (ep13) *Johanna Luis - Child (ep4), Clerk (ep1) *Joshua Tomar - Hero Association Staff (ep5), Male Citizen (ep13), Tank-top Blackhole (ep7) *Julie Ann Taylor - Mother (ep4), Split-Chinned Kid (ep1) *Kaiji Tang - Armored Gorilla (ep2), Golden Ball (ep6), Male Citizen (ep13), Subterranean (ep1) *Keith Silverstein - Deep Sea King *Kimlinh Tran - Female Citizen (ep13) *Kirk Thornton - Frog Man (ep2), Fukegao (ep1), Sitch, Snek, Zeniru (ep4) *Kyle Hebert - Atomic Samurai, Bespectacled Worker, D-Pad, Kamakyuri (ep2), Male Citizen (ep13), Subterranean (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *Kyle McCarley - Blue Fire, Citizen (ep7), Hero Association Staff (ep5) *Laura Post - Blizzard from Hell, Cell Phone Voice (ep8), Mother (ep9) *Lex Lang - Announcer (ep11), Citizen (ep9), Flashy Flash (ep10), Funeral Suspenders (ep8), Pluton (ep12) *Marc Diraison - Bearded Worker, Pig Gad (ep10), Subterranean (ep1) *Marieve Herington - Female Student (ep5), Terrible Tornado, Woman (ep7) *Michelle Deco - Subordinate (ep6) *Mike McFarland - Carnage Kabuto (ep3) *Morgan Berry - Female Citizen (ep13) *Orion Acaba - Hero Association Staff (ep5) *Patrick Seitz - Announcer (ep11), Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Sea Creatures (ep8), Tank-top Master *Paul St. Peter - Loincloth (ep13) *Ray Chase - Doctor Genus, Puri-puri Prisoner *Reba Buhr - Announcer (ep13) *Rich Brown - King, Sea Creatures (ep8) *Robbie Daymond - Magicman (ep13), Mumen Rider, Subterranean (ep1), Young Man (ep2) *Sam Regal - Metal Bat *Sara Cravens - Child Emperor, Female Reporter (ep8), Hero Association Commissioner (ep9) *Sean Chiplock - Astronaut (ep7), Eyelashes, Hero Association Staff (ep5) *Tara Sands - Konbu Infinity (ep6), Woman (ep5) *Taylor Henry - Ancient King (ep10), Director, Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Metal Knight *Todd Haberkorn - Charanko (ep10), Crew (ep11), Drive Knight (ep12), Pudgy Guy (ep9), Surfer Guy (ep8) *Tony Oliver - The Paradisers (ep4) *Vernon Dew - Citizen (ep9), Crew (ep12), Hero Association Staff (ep8), Reporter (ep11), Zombieman (ep10) *Vic Mignogna - Melzargard *Victor Sgroi - Citizen (ep9), Crew (ep12) *Will Barret - Silverfang *Xander Mobus - Citizen (ep9), Hero Association Staff (ep8), Iairon *Xanthe Huynh - Announcer (ep8), Emergency Broadcast, Female Student (ep5), Girl (ep1), Girl (ep9), Woman (ep4), Woman (ep12), Worker (ep6) *Zeno Robinson - Bunbun Man (ep8), Citizen (ep9), Superalloy Blackluster 'Additional Voices' *Adin Rudd *Alex Schloemer *Breaugh Olson *Christina McBride *Crystal Padilla *Griffin Puatu *Jade Dennis *James McAuliffe *Landon McDonald *Mark Fortier *Michelle Deco *Mitchell Saltzman *Nicole Gose *Robbie Friedman *Sean Finkle *Tiffany Oliver *Victor Sgroi *Zach Rice Category:Anime Category:2016 Anime